The invention relates to an electric testing apparatus, and in particular, to sweep synchronization test equipment that can operate over a wide frequency range and establish a control setting value in a relatively short period of time.
In rest equipment such as spectrum analyzers, frequency and wavelength components of an input signal representative of a measured object may be limited to a range that is considerably narrower than the overall frequency range of the test equipment. It may be difficult for a user to identify such a limited frequency range and to obtain a satisfactory measurement result in a single operation. Typically, the user must repeatedly perform measurement operations using different ranges before obtaining a satisfactory measurement. Several hundred data sets or samples may be acquired, and a long duration (e.g., more than one minute) may be required for a single measurement operation.
Japanese Patent No. 2807709 discloses techniques for control setting operations. A first example relates to a method for displaying an expected value before execution of a measurement operation to assist adjustment of control settings of test equipment. The method includes (A) determining whether or not a user is adjusting control settings; (B) calculating an expected value at which data that have already measured are to be displayed based on the data and new control settings when the control settings are adjusted; and (C) displaying the expected value on a display.
The first example is illustrated by FIG. 4:
Step 40: Control settings (e.g., a sweep frequency range, a sweep time, or other factors) are set in order to measure a target waveform through use of test equipment. A determination is made by the user as to whether or not the measurement result indicated on the display is satisfactory. If the measurement result is not satisfactory, another measurement operation is performed using modified control settings. A determination is made as to whether or not control settings have been adjusted.
Step 42: If (in step 40) the user has adjusted control settings, an expected value for the next measurement operation is calculated from the immediately preceding measured data and newly-determined control settings. The calculated expected value is displayed.
Step 44: After the expected value is displayed (or where the control settings have not yet been adjusted), a new measurement operation is performed.
Step 46: The expected value appearing on the display is updated based on the newly measured data.
A second example includes (A) determining whether or not control settings are adjusted; (B) calculating an expected value at which previously-measured data is to be displayed on the basis of the data and new control settings when the control settings are adjusted; (C) inspecting whether or not an expected value arises in a predetermined range of the measured data as a result of adjusting the control settings; and (D) displaying the expected value when the expected value is not limited by the measured data. An expected value is continuously displayed during an adjustment operation or before execution of a new measurement operation.
The second example is illustrated by FIG. 5:
Step 50: Control settings (e.g., a sweep frequency range, a sweep time, or other factors) are set to measure a target waveform through use of test equipment. A determination is made as to whether or not the measurement result indicated on the display is satisfactory. If the measurement result is not satisfactory, the user performs another measurement operation using modified control settings. A determination is made as to whether or not control settings have been adjusted.
Step 52: If (in step 50) the user has adjusted control settings, an expected value for the next measurement operation is calculated from the immediately preceding measured data and newly-determined control settings. The expected value is displayed.
Step 54: After calculating the expected value, a determination is made as to whether or not the expected value falls within a desired range of immediately preceding measured data.
Step 56: If (in step 50) the control settings have not been adjusted or the expected value is determined to fall within the predetermined range of the immediately preceding measured data in step 54, a new measurement operation is performed.
Step 58: The expected value appearing on the display is updated with reference to newly measured data.
As mentioned above, the test equipment can require a significant amount of time to perform a sweep measurement operation. However, the expected value calculated from the immediately-preceding measured data and new control settings can be quickly displayed before a measurement result is obtained based on the adjusted control settings. When the user adjusts control settings, an approximation can be displayed quickly, thereby improving work efficiency. However, a new measurement is performed by the test equipment even when the calculated expected value is not satisfactory because calculation of an expected value and adjustment of control settings for a new measurement are performed simultaneously.